Sixteen years of lies
by Umaofsea
Summary: At Ben's coronation, A choice is made that causes Ben's true Heritage to be revealed. The Vk's help Ben accept who, he truly is but things will never be the same again in Auradon.
1. Chapter 1:Ben

Authors note, In this story Ben already knows Uma, Harry, Harriet, and Dizzy. I know I didn't mention Gil but he will not be making an appearance in this story. Belle is royalty already not because of Marriage. Aubrey and Chad are nicer to Ben about the Vk's. I'll explain more after each chapter, Since it gets a little confusing. It all starts at Ben coronation ceremony, after Mal grabbed the wand from Jane.

-Uma

" Mal!!!" I yelled as she pointed the wand at me. Jay, Evie, and Carlos ran behind her. They all looked at me with such pain and heartache. " don't do this Mal, I love you."

" Guards arrest them!!!" Dad yelled. He looked at me, expecting me to join him and mom. I stayed by Mal once he realized my choice. He looked at me with such hatred and then at Mal disgusted.

" Guards Stand Down." I yelled. They were confused but they obeyed. " You have been so heartless these last few days, Father."

" Ben, can't you see they're just like their parents, They're villains!!!" Chad yelled irritated by my behavior. I pushed Mal behind me and growled at him. He was taken back by this, I was so pleased by his fear and kissed Mal.

" you are my soulmate." Mal confessed. Hearing this made me smile as I looked at Chad so coldly.

" Then I'm a Villain too." I declared. My parents looked at me with such disappointment and shock. "You shall all pay for your crimes against my love!!"

" We have to tell him." Mom whispered to Father, I looked at them puzzled by what mom was referring to.

" No!!" Beast yelled. Everyone in the Cathedral looked at him confused by his outburst.

" What is mom talking about Father?" I asked so bitterly. Father hesitated a bit then put his head down in shame.

" You're not my son." Father spoke in a whisper. I took a step back in shock and looked at my parents again. They were looking at me with such agony.

" Who is my father?" I asked. Mal was holding my hand. Carlos and jay were standing in front of me and Mal. Evie was behind us watching the Guards behind us.

"James hook." Father responded. All the Vk's looked at me shocked hearing who my father. " your real name is Hayden."

" You keep that from me!!!" I yelled in anger. " i will be back and I will have my revenge."

Mal teleported us to the isle, when the green smoke cleared I was standing in a rundown warehouse. All the Vk's looked at me with sadness and pride.

" Ben how are you doing?" Carlos asked.

" Great!!" I responded sarcastically. Mal walked over to me and smirked at me.

" I knew you were different." Mal remarked as she looked at me." Now what do you want to do?"

" What?!?!" I asked. " you are the leader, I just find out that I have been lied to for the past 16 years."

" you are one of us now, we are in a position of power. How do you what to show Auradon the power of the Isle?" Jay asked. I looked up at him and grinned.

" first Evie make a new outfit, second Carlos go find me a sword, third Mal and Jay go talk to my siblings." I requested forcefully. Everyone nodded and left. " Time for me to pay dizzy a Visit."

I left the lair and walked to Curl up dye. As soon as I walked in Dizzy was waiting for me. She looking at me with pride. I sat down in the chair and Dizzy started to work her magic.

" You're the talk of the isle … Hayden." Dizzy mentioned. " Everyone is calling you the king of the Isle."

" how do you see me?" I asked curious. She looked at me and sighed.

" I see you as crown prince Ben." She responded as she finished my hair and turned me around in the mirror. The left side of my head was shaved bald. Tip of my hair was dyed black and was gelled back. " Evie wanted me to give this to you."

She handed me a stack of clothes, I went into the back room. I put all the clothes on and walked out front. Dizzy was talking to Carlos, they bowed once they saw me. I looked in the mirror: Black ripped pants, white ripped tank top, dark grey belt, dark red tailcoat, sword sheath that attached to my belt, black combat boots, and a black pirate hat with red details.

" Mal wants to see you at the docks." Carlos mentioned. He handed a sword then left I looked at the sword an fairly small, wide, smooth blade made of titanium is held by a grip wrapped in strange, navy blue leather. Because it only has a razor-sharp point this sword will cause massive damage before my enemy's even know what happened.

The blade has a spiked, warped cross-guard, adding just enough weight to make sure the blade sits firmly in my hand and protecting it at the same time as well. The cross-guard has a plain cross on each side, which shows how ordinary this weapon is. A fairly large pommel is engraved with the symbol of the kingdom this sword is from, an unimpressive symbol at the best of times. The blade itself is simple. No decorations or engraved patterns. Engravings are too costly and time consuming for an ordinary weapon. This sword was used by the lower ranked guards. A respectable weapon for mostly respectable people.

iblings and noticed them smirking.

" I think it's time for me to take back what is rightfully mine" I declared. "Beast will Pay!!!."

I left for the docks as soon as I entered the wharf. everyone stopped what there doing and bow to me expect for Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Uma walked up to me and handed me a hook. I took the hook and watched as it became one with my left hand.

" All hail the King!!" All pirates shouted. I smirked at this and made my way to Mal.

" What are you doing here?" I asked.

" Uma has agreed to help us." Mal responded.

" We must talk about this private, my king." Uma remarked. She lead us to the Jolly Roger.

" King and queen on deck!!!" Harry yelled all the pirates lined up and saluted me and Mal. We walked into the Captain's cabinet. Carlos closed the door and guarded it. " what's the plan Mal?"

" We have fairy godmother's wand, in five days time we Show Auradon we will no longer suffer for the Crimes of our Parents." Mal responded. Harriet looked at me and whispered her idea to me. Mal watched me intensely and keep her cool. I nodded my approval and Harriet handed me a map of Auradon.

" Harriet has a different idea that could be rather beneficial." I said. " a team of 4 people shall travel to Auradon and perform a recon mission and return in 4 days."

" who would go?" Evie asked.

" Myself,Harry, Harriet, and Evie" I responded. Mal looked at me with such hatred.

" Why should you go?!?!" Mal yelled.

" Belle is our mother and rightful ruler of Auradon, If we could convince her to help us. We can get all the kids that haven't suffered like, we have a chance at freedom. That and you are the queen of the Isle, I'm pirate king in my absence Uma shall be In charge." I said. Mal calmed down once, I finished explaining. " are we clear!!"

Everyone nodded and walked out of the cabinet.

" Harry!! Harriet!! You are not dismissed." I Announced sternly. Harry locked the door.

" What's your actual plan?!!?!" Harriet asked.

" We pay my friends at Auradon prep a visit, persuade them to join us, after that we pay mother a visit. After that we return and hopefully Jay will have found Hades." I responded. " Harry please inform Uma of the plan regarding my absence."

"Harriet I expect you and Harry to be ready at midnight." I requested as I walked out of the cabinet. I walked towards hell hall and saw the person I was looking walking out of Hell hall. I followed her into an alleyway, she stopped walking.

" who's there?!?!!" She asked. I walked up behind and ran my hook against her chin.

" The pirate king...your lover." I replied smoothly. Mal relaxed once she heard this. " I'm going to leave at nightfall."

" The Isle will be ready for your return." Mal remarked as she hugged me. I lead her to the wharf and looked out at the wharf. " You are helping us so much Ben."

" I feel like I'm a traitor." I confessed. I began to cry at the thought of my siblings.

" You were lied to for 16 years but now that you know the truth. You have become a better person Ben" Mal mentioned as she hugged me. " You are helping your Siblings so much and now you have to show Auradon that you ride with.."

"The Tide!!!" I yelled. " i have to go my love it's for the barrier to open, and Start the new era!!!"

Harry, Harriet, and Evie are waiting for me. Mal aimed the wand at us and teleported us to Auradon castle. We split up and look for Belle, I walk down the hallway towards my Old room when I hear someone crying. I open the door and see my mother crying on my old bed.

"Who is there?" Mom asked. I turned off the lights and waited for Harry and Harriet. We walked into the room and locked the door. I walked around mom rubbed her cheek. "I'm The queen!!"

" But I'm rightful king of Auradon and Pirates, I have claimed the title as pirate king but being king of Auradon is more challenging." I responded.

"Hayden!!" Mom asked. Harry turned on the lights revealing who was in the room. " My children!!"

"Mom?" Harriet and Harry said at the same. She ran up to us and hugged us.

" I'm so sorry" she said as she began to cry harder. I was confused by what she ment.

" why?" Harry asked.

" You were all born in this castle during the era of Villains, I meant hook at the Same time I saved beast. I tried to tell beast that I've fallen in love with someone else but he found out who it was. After Harry and Harriet were born he sent them to the isle and forced me to go along for the last 16 years." Mom said. " Your Father disappeared, anyway why are you here?"

" we want to reclaim the throne that is rightfully ours!!" Harry said. " we came to ask for your help?"

" Consider it done." Mom responded. She turned to me and handed me a ring with a hook impressed on it. " Find hades and he will do the rest. Go to Auradon prep and talk to Aubrey,Chad,Jane, and Lonnie"

" Ben, We have to go" Harriet remarked.


	2. Chapter2:harriet

Ben hugged belle one more time before we left for Auradon prep. As we left ben's old room, a guard was coming towards us. Harry charged towards the guard and knocked him out. He looked at me and nodded telling me that the guard was knocked out cold. We rushed towards the window at the end of the hall, and jumped. A loud beeping sound started going offs the glass broke.

" there!!!" I heard as a beam of light hit Harry, Ben and I stopped.

" Lovie it takes a lot than a beam of light to take me down!!" Harry yelled as he got back up and continued to run. Ben and I were running as fast as possible, the guards were getting closer to us and started shooting beams of light at us. I noticed Harry started to slow down, Ben and I stopped. Harry looked at us and turned to face the Guards.

" Harry what are you doing?!?!" Ben asked. Harry drew his sword and faced Ben.

" I won't make it out you guys can, least I can do is stall for you guys." Harry replied. I began to cry, Harry hugged me. " My sis, don't cry…"

" please don't this." I begged.

" we will see each other, when we do see each the pirate king and queen of the isle shall become one" Harry remarked while looking at Ben, " and the hook clan shall reunited, with mom permanently. Plus mom will protect me anyway she can."

Hearing Harry's logic calmed me down, I nodded to Harry. The Guards were just a few feet away from us. Ben and I started running again, I could see the forest up ahead of us. Ben's ring started to glow a faint blue, we were engulfed in fires. I closed my eyes and held onto Ben.

" Harriet.." I heard. I opened my eyes and saw an old castle with blue and yellow banners. Ben was still holding me, he started to walk towards the castle. " welcome to Auradon prep"

He motioned me to follow him, we entered the castle. Everything was so detailed and centered towards goodness. I continued to follow Ben until he stopped. I looked we were in the girls dormitory. Ben stopped in front of a door and motioned me to listen.

" Chad, we have to find him!!" A girls voice said.

" we will Aubrey, once we do we will become Villains and free Maleficent." Chad replied .

" Then join them in their conquest." Aubrey mentioned. Ben turned the lights off and walked into the room. I followed him and locked the door. " Who's there?"

" king of pirates and your future king" Ben replied. I turned the lights on.

"Ben!!" Yelled Aubrey and Chad. " What are you doing here?!?!"

" looking for assets or allies" I responded.

" what can we do for you?" Chad asked.

" Join me, and show everyone who is truly the king!!" Ben said. Chad and Aubrey grinned once hearing this. " pledge your obedience to The hook clan, and loyalty."

Chad walked over to me and got on his knees. Aubrey walked over to Ben and bowed to him.

" I Chad Charming of Charmington heir to the throne, hereby pledge my loyalty to the Isle. Until my last breath, My only wish is to please my king and queen." Chad declared as he finished his oath. Aubrey finished her's, Ben smiled at them so devilishly.

" brother, I think we need to give them a new look brother. If they serve the king and queen of the isle." I remarked.


End file.
